Karakuri Burst: Black and White
by Neko.Neko.Mu
Summary: In the world full of chaos, people are separated by black and white. A pair of twins are abducted and fooled to fight for at each other. Will they realize this wasn't meant for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Neko. Neko. Mu:** _First vocaloid fanfiction. I know the summary sucked, but I will try to make it better somehow. By the way, every Vocaloid character are Included, and I might include the other fan made vocaloids. Enjoy! _

_DISCLAIMER: I just found the lyrics on a video! I certainly didn't translate those! Also, I found the romaji lyrics in the Internet._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__In the world full of chaos, people are separated by black and white. A pair of twins are abducted and fooled to fight for at each other. Will they realize this wasn't meant for them?_

_**Pairings:**__ RinxLen ; MikuxKaitoxMeiko_

_**nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa**__**  
><strong>__In the middle of the restless city , stopped by_

_**osaerarenai kono shoudou?**__**  
><strong>__this uncontrollable surge_

_**furi yattsu guchi ni kakushiteru nuki mi no kyouki o chotto**__**  
><strong>__Underneath my clothes_

_**TAME SASETE hoshii no**__I hide an insanity_

* * *

><p>Year 2034; Tokyo, Japan<p>

The skies were dark, and the clouds were as dark as the smoke released from the numerous factories of the prefecture. The bright lights of hotels, and gambling spots shone brightly, attracting rich people with its colorful lights and signs. The slums stayed on the quiet side of the city, watching those lucky rich residents with anger and disgust, sitting beside the rats and the rotten bodies of those who died in hunger. The slum children watched in curiosity at the lights, ignoring the cries of their stomach, and the flies feasting on the dirt on their skinny bodies. Some searched for leftovers at the near trash bins, and ask for spare food at those people wearing soft and warm garments.

In an abandoned building rooftop, there stood a beautiful 16-year old blonde Japanese, her long hair fixed in a bun, tied by a white ribbon and a red flower pin. She wore an old red kimono, which was styled differently from a traditional one; a long Japanese white robe over her red kimono, a long stockings that is decorated with pink sakura tree prints and a pair of old Japanese sandals. Her bangs covered right eye, bandaged, and a scar ran through the bridge of her nose.

Her delicate slender hand held the blood-stained revolver, loaded with small gold bullets. She pointed the gun at the black-haired male politician at another building and instantly –with no doubt– shot the male, then, shot the raven-haired politician next to him. Her crimson sadistic eyes glittered with happiness as her lips formed a sadistic smile.

Smoke floated away from the dark gun hole, then, she blew the dark gas away, chuckling as her job has been done perfectly. She cleaned the slight bit of evidence she had left, and she knew that there was no way an average person would doubt that those two dirty couples were shot ten meters away from where they had died. Hatsune was such a genius.

"…Die…"she whispered "…Fragile humans…"

* * *

><p>Year 2034; Tokyo, Japan<p>

"…Major Kagamine!" a warrant officer called as he held a clear folder in his hands stacked of papers and forms "...Governor Lola and Leon had been shot and killed at LAS VEGAS-STYLED JAPAN gambling house rooftop six hours from now. They have been shot at the head with a 0.423 inch bullet that is applicable for revolvers. Major General Kaito is commanding you to investigate at the possible area where the suspect shot the victims," the officer continued as he showed the maps of the buildings in Tokyo –the blue shaded building represented the place of death, and the red shaded buildings represented the possible place of the shooting range of the suspect

The blonde officer only nodded before letting the warrant officer leave. His blue orb followed every detail of every word, his gloved hand holding the socket of his katana, and his foot tapping the cemented ground. He coughed as he sat at the nearest bench, holding his injured eye covered by an eye patch. It was just like before; politicians are killed, leaving no trace of evidence behind, and they would raid possible hideouts, then, torture some people there to reveal high-classed information.

Possibilities of listed wanted criminals are all what he thought of, remembering each of their abilities before suspecting each man-slayer he remembered in there database. All what's left in his mind are two wanted person who could do such inhumane and brilliant murder.

The first one is Hatsune Miku, a criminal that the military had no recorded information of, and very brilliant and sneaky. She is on the top wanted list, and charged $ 40, 000, 000, 000, for her dead body. The second one is known only as 'Rin' , a sadistic murderer that may be related to Hatsune Miku and the Mafia. Her bounty is worth $ 38, 500, 000, 000 for she is a very dangerous person to interact with –She, like Miku, has no information in the database regarding herself. But, he wasn't sure they were the killers –There was still other criminal out there, ruthless like them.

"Len," the pink-haired female spoke, startling the thinking officer "Don't strain yourself like you did the last time…"

"C-colonel Megurine!"

"This is surely Hatsune Miku's or Rin's doing," Luka Megurine whispered "They're the two most brilliant criminals we've ever chased upon on; no one can do what they could do. You don't have to analyze every criminal you've remembered"

"But, Colonel!" Len spoke

"No ordinary criminal could do things like these, The people here aren't that stupid to meddle with the government, after all, we represent the government, and the people fear us –crook or cop," the 20-year old woman said "You should go –investigate out there, do what it takes to gather necessary information"

Len only nodded before he ran away from the crime scene.

* * *

><p>"Master…" Rin whispered as she lay on the cold hard floor, looking at the teal-haired female sitting on her own comfortable chair<p>

"…The Military is after us again, and as always, they would fail catching us again" Hatsune Miku spoke, resting her chin on her hand "Rin, rest, and tomorrow, the sun will rise to shine a new day of blood shed"

Rin Kagamine smiled sadistically as she groggily stood up, silently walking away from her master's lair. Hatsune Miku, a 20-year old woman wearing clear square-rimmed glasses, an ordinary white blouse with a teal-colored neck tie; a jet black short pencil skirt and expensive red high heels –and her fingernail polished in a teal color nail polish, is the wise sadistic tactical forecaster of the previous Donne Mafia family, which was raid and killed by the military for promoting peace in this world.

Miku tapped in her laptop, reading the online news about Governor Lola and Leon's death.

"_The two governors were shot and believe to be dead on the spot, the military is currently investigating about the killer. The investigation is considered to be private, and wouldn't allow the media to question anything about the investigation; Meanwhile, Senator Miriam's visit would be canceled due to the incident…"_

'_Our next victim' _Miku thought as she scrolled down to see Senator Miriam's picture while interviewed by the media

* * *

><p>"<em>Len! Rin!" the middle aged woman called the two twins playing in the garden "Its lunch time!"<em>

"_YAY! Lunch!" the two twins shouted at the same time before running to their mother "What did you cook for us, mommy?" the female twin asked, her blue orbs filled with happiness and innocence _

"_Just, pancakes!" the Kagamine mother shouted with joy, carrying her two 5-year old twins _

"_You're the best!" the male twin exclaimed "Mommy! You're the best mother in the whole world!" the twins both exclaimed._

* * *

><p><strong>Neko. : <strong>_First chapter done! :D Tell me what me your comments and feedbacks so I can improve this chapter! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko. Neko. Mu: **_Chapter 2 of Karakuri Burst_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai<strong>_

_The coincidence that will never occur_

_**shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no zen / aku**_

_All good and evil is separated by black and white_

_**hajime kara zenbu kimatte iru**_

_All has been decided from the beginning_

_**sujigaki douri ni hidarite naraseba shukusei**_

_Just as planned, the left hand triggers, enforcement_

* * *

><p>Year 2034; Tokyo Japan, 5:54 am<p>

The Major gently knelt down on the dirty floor, inspecting the dirt on the ground. Their was noting suspicious at the first three buildings of the possible shooting range of the culprit, and what's left of the given data is the last two buildings located further from the crime scene. It couldn't have been a sniper, because the bullets were specifically used for revolvers.

Len sighed, usually, the crimes they encounter everyday were murders of civilians or murder of wealthy mercenary, illegal trading of weapons or prostitutes, and attempts of suicide bombing. Those were the crimes that they could've easily solved, but, the cases including the government were rare and unpredictable, for the people who could've dared to harm the government were the criminals whom the Japan military had no idea of their existence.

It was almost sunrise, (the crime occurred on 10:03 pm, and the crime was detected at 4: 06 am) and the Major was very tired, and hungry. He should rest for a little while, then, head back on the investigation. He should follow Colonel Megurine's advices before he becomes very restless.

*RRRIIINNGGG!*

Len answered the call

"Yes? This is Major Len Kagamine speaking" Len answered

"Len," Colonel Megurine called "I'm sorry for interrupting the investigation, but this request was from Senator Miriam herself. She wants you to be her bodyguard for the night–Apparently, her flight to America has been cancelled, and she might be Rin and Miku's next victim, so she needs protection. We and Major General Kaito are too busy handling Governor Lola and Leon case and the complaints of the government"

"Alright, I'll do it" Len answered "Where is the Senator staying at?"

"Pacific Palace, Hotel" Luka replied "Be there at 7:00 pm sharp"

"Understood"

* * *

><p>"Numerous guards are roaming around 42nd rural hotel lane., Tokyo street" A blonde 16-year old girl replied, sitting on the soft chair outside the starbucks coffee shop, her coffee latte placed on the star bucks coffee shop table as she is communicating through her SAMSUNG S3650 Corby pink cell phone "The information presented in the internet about Miriam is restricted, and I've already hacked the government site and searched the entire database of the government, but still, I found no information of Miriam's well-being"<p>

"Have you tried hacking the Japan military's database?" a mysterious caller replied

"It's too risky, and too dangerous. A single mistake in hacking that database is suicide! They can track the hacker in one single second and then you're straight to jail, or kill you if you've seen too much!"

"Do whatever it costs! After all, you are the world's greatest hacker" the caller whispered "…Neru Akita…"

"All right Hatsune…But you're paying me extra! It's not easy as baking a pie!"

"I know, that's why I hired you"

"…You're full of trickery as always, Hatsune…But, you can't keep her a secret forever…"

"…What secret?"

"The medical experiments, remember! The children that have been abducted by those scientists that have been undergo through genetic mutation and DNA reformulation! Have you forgotten what those creeps have done to you?"

"That horrid memory is behind me now, but, those bastards had succeeded in making one superhuman –She is still being kept in the liquid chamber, sleeping as she is still regenerating from the wounds…"

"What was she called again?"

"Megpoid, as what I've remembered"

"What a weird name…"

"She was named after the donor"

"Oh! So that explains it"

"Anyway, we shouldn't talk freely, even though were talking through a mobile cellular phone. Keep track on Senator Miriam, and also on the Japan Military Force, they're a threat to our organization"

"Got it"

"Also, Neru.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any verified information of Dell Honne whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no one has ever heard of him after the military raided Honne Famiglia hide-out. 256 out of 806 were killed, and the rest were still missing. The Military had confiscated the illegal weapons, and analyzed them to track their source –That's all I know"

"I see… Continue observing, I will call you later…"

*BEEP*

The call ended. The blonde girl sighed _'Great'_ she thought, her yellow eyes staring at the broad muscled guards appointed to protect Miriam _'Might as well go home –I won't find any private information in this place!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing code #142:<strong>** 56% **

The blonde focused on the laptop screen, wires and plugs plugged in the sockets on her laptop connected to numerous devices and other computers, and others connected to the hacking devices the girl carefully verified and scanned. Rows of numbers appeared on the screen, carefully hacking the system to find the codes.

"Stage 56 of 72 completed… Passing through the data base firewall…" Neru muttered, sweat rolling down her forehead "…Please…Just let me through…"

The hacker looked at the hacking device that showed the possible percentage of the firewall's activation of the security alarms of the database, which meant the end of her life. She would be caught and locked in jail, and Hatsune can't save her. Her eyes stared at the growing number of the percentage: 68 %

"Shit!" she muttered, hurriedly tapping the kill code that would abort the hacking through the firewall

Kill code scanning…. Abort command commencing….Hacking command aborted successfully aborted…

"That was close…" Neru mumbled to herself

But, the hacker wasn't done yet, she has to hack again through the database stage: #142. She couldn't abort the whole operation, or it will lead to the activation of the fire alarms because the firewall isn't closed yet, there was a small trace of someone hacking through it, if she successfully passed through the firewall, then, she can leave the operation freely.

Neru tapped the hacking sequence again, hopeful that it would pass through.

'_You're really going to pay me extra! Hatsune Miku!' _

* * *

><p>Year 2034; Pacific Hotel, 7:08 pm<p>

"Thank you for coming, Major" Miriam spoke, pouring wine into the wine glass "I'm so worried that I might be next victim –I still have a family that depends on me, and I can't let them down…What did Lola and Leon deserved to be killed like that?"

"Senator Miriam, criminals have a particular reason for committing crimes, and the most common reason for this treason is that they are slums or they want to get revenge from the government. But, You are an honest senator, and based on my opinion, killing the governors and you is their way of threatening the government" Len explained "Do not worry, senator, I will protect you even if it costs my life"

The senator smiled, then drank the red wine from the glass "…Thank you Major, in such a young age, you've already seen the bloodshed, and the suffering of the slums in the city. You already were the best since you were still a warrant officer. Major General Kaito has trained you well. Didn't you think of the other things you could do than being a Major?"

"No, I haven't Senator, Do you?"

"Yes," Miriam answered, glancing at the fixed clear window "As a child, I wanted to be a Japanese singer, but, I couldn't understand Japanese dialect back then, and I wasn't a local myself. Out of frustration, I studied very hard to reach the rank I have now,"

"I see"

"Do you have dreams Major?"

"No…No I don't," Len answered "Dreaming is pointless if you couldn't attain it"

Miriam chuckled "Perhaps your right, Hoping and wishing will do nothing, especially in this era" she continued "Slums are protesting, crime rates are getting higher and the government is very frustrated. Dreaming would be pointless nowadays, now that people are very ambitious"

"I agree…"

"…Tokyo's changed…"

"Excuse me?"

Miriam looked at the soldier "Tokyo has changed…No…Perhaps the whole Japan had changed… Japan was a country that balances the culture of the old Japan, and the advanced machinery of the modern age. Now, Japan has already forgot the tradition, religion and the proud culture, and is replaced by the modern age of technology, science and the love for money… Humans do change after time, but there is one thing that humans will never forget…"

"What is it, Senator?"

"People never forget to change…"

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine stood on the rooftop of the tallest building far away from the the Pacific Hotel. Apparently, Neru successfully hacked the database and sent the valuable information to Miku's computer, using the secret internet website server that Miku had created, for Neru to send information through the public internet without being tracked by the government.<p>

The blonde female's ear were covered by a pair of headphones, with a mini microphone connected to it. Her crimson eyes darted on the blonde senator, talking to someone dressed in black

"Rin, status please" Miku spoke

"Miriam is spotted, but someone dressed in black is talking to her… No one is with me, I've checked the area, and the other guards securing this rooftop area are eliminated…" Rin spoke thought the microphone "What should I do, Do I commence the plan?"

"Wait…" Miku whispered, tapping into the computer "…Neru" she called, adjusting the headphone (with a mini microphone like Rin's) as the connected the transition to the hacker "…Who is with Miriam? Search in the database!"

The blonde girl, in her apartment, scanned the database, searching for the information stacked in the sub categories "I'm sorry, but that's all the information I found, there's not much about her in here…" she spoke through her cellphone

"Shit" Miku cursed "Send me the list of the officers! Quick!"

Neru scanned, then found the listed information unguarded. She copied the data and sent it quickly into Miku's computer "…That page contains the private information of all officers in the force –old and new. The page also lists the status of every officer alive,"

Hatsune glanced at the page as she scrolled hurriedly, her eyes glancing at the words and her brain comprehending it more quickly than an average normal human. Then, she paused scrolling using the mouse, and stared at the picture of the Major. She shifted the transmission

"Rin," Miku spoke, catching the assassin's attention "Forget killing the senator, kill the man with her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Neko. Neko. Mu:<strong>_Yay! Done So, how was it? Well, list your comment in the reviews! Anyway, theirs a poll in my profile about the pairings in this story, Please vote! _

_Thank you for your reviews:_

_**The Melancholy of R. Vienna**_

_**Lizzy**_

_**Macchi-chan**_

_**Ghost-Drive**_

_**Anonymous Critique**_

_**Twingkly'Zaa-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko. Neko. Mu****: **_I'm sorry I updated this late. It's just –It's the first day of school, and really need to focus on school because I heard school's going to be stricter this time. I'm really very very nervous! :/ I'll try to update regularly!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa<strong>__**  
><strong>__In the middle of the restless city , stopped by_

_**osaerarenai kono shoudou?**__**  
><strong>__this uncontrollable surge_

_**furi yattsu guchi ni kakushiteru nuki mi no kyouki o chotto**__**  
><strong>__Underneath my clothes_

_**TAME SASETE hoshii no**_

_I hide an insanity_

* * *

><p>Year 2034 ; Tokyo, Japan<p>

The blonde psychopath smiled, gripping her revolver hardly. She –without any hesitation, jumped of the building, not minding the act that she had done. She landed gracefully on the sidewalk, acquiring no injuries from the fall, she quickly ran towards the hotel, faster than a normal human. She jumped on the cars as she crossed the streets, and ran on the buildings when the sidewalks are crowded by people. No one even noticed that she run passed them.

As she reached the hotel, she quickly shot the body guards, and ran inside the hotel, eliminating the staff workers, and Miriam's personal guards. The helpless people didn't even had a chance to protect themselves. Rin slowed as she approached the elevator, calmly pressing the button next to the hatch. She knew there is a body guard inside the elevator, so she pointed her gun on the door, waiting for the for the machine to make a sound: 'DING' before she shot the helpless man on the head, killing him. She calmly stepped inside the hatch, not minding the blood splattered on the floor. She pressed the button with a no. 16 marked on it. She waited for the elevator to stop. As it stopped, she left the hatch –surprised that a maid saw her and the body next to her. She smiled and quickly made a spin around the maid, pulling out knife and putting it on her throat, while her other hand covered her mouth.

"…I hope you said good-bye to you loved ones…" Rin whispered "Because you will die tonight…" the blonde killer chuckled, slitting the maid's throat, letting the crimson blood leak. Rin smiled.

_**XxxoOoxxX**_

Len stared at the window, staring the bright city of Tokyo. Miriam, on the other hand, sat on her couch, glancing at the blonde officer. After their conversation, Len returned to his duties as a soldier, approaching his actions cautiously and seriously. Miriam smiled. Kaito did train this soldier very well.

"Senator Miriam," a female voice erupted, knocking the door gently "Your dinner is served"

Len spun around "Leave it on the door stop" the officer shouted, unsheathing his sword from its case

"Alright" The maid said –then, silence went back on, making the officer curious

"I'll check" the blonde signaled, cautiously approaching the door, and opening it.

Suddenly, he felt a gush of wind slamming at him, and the coldness and the tip of the revolver pointed on his chest. The blonde assassin –dressed in the hotel's maid uniform (y'know, the one from before), smiled

"Night, night, Officer…"

BANG!BANG!

Miriam screamed

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you want to join my family?" the silver-haired male said, his red eyes glowing "…You know what happens inside the Mafia organization –You could get killed, swingled, or live! Keeping secrets from your own loved ones…"<em>

"…_I-I know that!" the teal-haired female shouted, her whole body aching and her eyes leaking tears of blood "I'm willing to do anything!" the girl shouted, a tone of desperation present in her voice_

"…_You would regret this –You're just an innocent girl, you can still start over…"_

"_I'm already starting over…" the girl whispered "I want to live! I want to start my life again with you! You're the only I know whose capable of saving me! You're the only person that can change me! I NEED YOU!"_

_The man smiled "Well then…" Dell Honne said as he offered a hand at the bleeding girl "Welcome in the Dell Honne Famiglia, Hatsune Miku…"_

"Dell Honne…" Miku whispered to herself, glaring at the female inside the capsule filled with needed fluids that are increasing the process of regeneration. The innocent face of the green-haired female soften Miku's gaze on her "…With this perfect superhuman, the whole Japan will kneel on their knees and bow down to us…"

"This is the reason…" Miku mumbled, touching the capsule "Why I kept you alive…"

* * *

><p>Len grunted, as left hand touched the bullet wound on his right shoulder. The girl so called 'Rin' has appeared, and she is here to kill the senator. He grasped his sword, and swayed it on the girl –missing as the female was too fast… Too fast for an average human<p>

The murderer smiled "You have great reflexes, officer," Rin said "If you hadn't pulled away on the last second; you would be dead by now, instead having this awful wound! Too bad!"

"Shut up!" Len said, charging as he swiftly attacked. The female smirked as she easily evaded all of the officer's attack, and amazed that this officer was quicker than the other, even though he suffers the pain of his wound.

Rin backed away, pointing her revolver on Len "Impressive, officer. You managed to surprised me with your skill and dumbness –Now, leave and let me do my job"

"NEVER!" Len hissed, attacking once again.

Rin blocked his attacked with her revolver, then pushed away as she shot three bullets on the officer. Amazingly, Len sliced the bullets and charged at her again, slicing her robe. The two clashed, evading each other's attack. As Len continued to attack, Rin searched for an opening, until Len attacked forward, missing the girl as moved left. Rin smiled as she shot the officer leg –making the officer grunt, then, she kicked his abdomen, sending him on the wall. Len spurted blood out of his mouth.

Rin laughed "Weak human" she said as she reloaded her gun "Now, watch as you're leader dies" Rin spins around, slowly approaching the shivering senator

"Bye, Bye, fragile human-"

At the last second, Len had stood up and immediately ran towards the killer, slicing her back. Her, then, attacked forward, almost stabbing the murderer, but ending up cutting the sides of her abdomen. Rin immediately pulled away, jumping away from the two, then smirked

"Till, next time" she said as she thrown a smoke bomb on the floor, releasing a thick gray cloud of dust and smoke.

Miriam and Len coughed, closing their eyes. Len groaned as he knelt on the floor –His wounds bleeding badly. He could swear that the bullet almost hit his arteries.

Once the smoke faded, Rin has gotten away, and the Japan Military arrived, carrying the injured Len to the hospital and led the senator away from the crime scene. The staff of the hotel and all of Miriam's body guards was all killed, and Senator Miriam was interrogated.

Len was confined, and the bullets embedded on his body were removed, but he was injured badly and needed to confine for at least 3 or four months.

* * *

><p>Year 2034 ; Tokyo Japan, a week later…<p>

"Are you alright, Len?" Luka Megurine asked, sitting on the mono black chair next to the hospital bed where Len lay "Are your wounds still aching?"

"No, Colonel" Len answered. Megurine chuckled

"Even if your not on work, you still call me Colonel…" Luka whispered "…Take your time to heal these wounds, Len. Thanks to you, Senator Miriam finally returned to her homeland, safe and sound"

Len blushed "Colonel…" he whispered "What about Rin?"

Luka sighed "Since, we know something about her now, we are tightening the security of every government employee, and the search team is still looking for Miku and Rin's hide out…" she said "I would have never thought that Rin would show up like that!"

"Me too, Colonel…"

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Master…" Rin whispered –her stomach wrapped in bandages "I'm really sorry…"<p>

"It's alright Rin…" Miku whispered "This is all a part of my plan…"

"Huh?" Rin said

"The Military would be too busy looking for us, and they would never notice…" Miku continued, touching the capsule with her fingertips "That our spy would enter their organization…"

Rin smiled evilly. Miku chuckled

Megpoid's eyelids opened

* * *

><p><strong>Neko. Neko. Mu:<strong>_Sorry for grammar errors! Sorry if its short, and sorry if it's a little bit rushed!_


End file.
